Copos de nieve y espadas
by Kirash
Summary: Un largo viaje sin un fin definido, plagado de batallas, misiones y situaciones cotidianas para nuestros Héroes. ¿Cómo se llevaran la dulce e infantil Rylai con el tosco y reservado Yurnero?
1. Chapter 1

**Copos de nieve y espadas**

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía intensamente sobre el cuerpo de nuestros héroes, sus ropas mojadas les pesaban más, lo cual les resultaba un inconveniente para algunos. El día parecía estar igual que su humor, se sentía frustrada e inútil. Intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros en la lucha, pero le resultaba imposible, sus enemigos se encargaban de emboscarla todo el tiempo para evitar su soporte, lo cual la obligaba a huir si es que no deseaba una muerte segura.<p>

Cansada de las embocadas, gasto lo que le quedaba de dinero en unos guardianes. Se movió sigilosamente a través del bosque cercano a la zona enemiga, coloco uno de los guardianes al este de donde, seguramente, se daría la batalla final del enfrentamiento.

Se movió ágilmente hacia el otro lado del bosque, preparo su segundo guardián para colocarlo al oeste de la zona. Unos segundos antes de lograr clavar el objeto en la tierra, una gran bola de veneno verde estallo a su lado salpicándola, por suerte, no le pego directamente. La joven pego un salto hacia atrás, harta de que no la dejaran hacer su trabajo, levanto su mirada llena de ira.

-Viper…- gruño entre dientes, entrecerrando sus ojos que no se apartaban del monstruo volador.

El venenoso se acercó volando a rápida velocidad para atacarla nuevamente, ella, bien preparada y en un rápido movimiento contra atacó para defenderse.

-Frostbite!- exclamo, mientras el cuerpo de su enemigo se congela al momento. Crystal Maiden avanzo hacia el monstruo para seguir atacándolo, pero algo no iba bien. Observo a Viper y vio que su rostro reflejaba confianza. Eso no era bueno, seguramente había alguien más esperando que ella atacase a su enemigo para sorprenderla.

Una pequeña daga salió volando de entre los arboles a gran velocidad, logrando alcanzar su brazo y dañarlo gravemente, el impacto la dejo brevemente aturdida, se movía con lentitud. Levanto su vista para ver Mortred y a Viper dirigiéndose hacia ella. Maldijo internamente. Pego un salto hacia ellos, lo cual sorprendió a sus enemigos por la ridiculez de tal acto suicida. Cayó al suelo y rodo en medio de ellos, quedando a sus espaldas. En un veloz movimiento, coloco el guardián observador en el lugar preciso que ella deseaba. Giro sobre sí misma, y antes de que sus rivales lograran atacarla, saco de su bolso Humo del engaño, el cual se arrojó encima.

No pudo evitar reir al ver la cara de enfado de sus enemigos, quienes miraban para todos lados esperando encontrarla, al fin algo le salió bien ese día. Corrió de ahí hacia una zona segura, dirigiéndose hacia sus aliados.

Un fuerte dolor la hizo detenerse unos segundos, olvido el daño que le había hecho aquella mujer de negro. Observo su brazo y se asustó, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto sangraba la herida. Apretó la zona afectada con su mano y siguió corriendo.

Cada paso que daba se sentía su cuerpo más pesado, se volvía más lenta, se sentía extremadamente agotada.

-"quizás, el veneno de Viper entro por mi herida…"- pensó consternada. Se frenó y apoyo su cuerpo contra un árbol, su vista comenzó a nublarse. –"¿Por qué hoy todo me sale mal?"

Antes de desplomarse y perder la conciencia, alcanzo a ver una pequeña estatuilla de madera emanando un aura verde acercándose a ella. Las fuerzas abandonan su cuerpo y se deja caer.

Con la agilidad que lo caracteriza, pego un salto hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para evitar que ella se golpeara contra el suelo.

* * *

><p>Se despierta pesadamente mirando por todos lados. Apenas recuerda que sucedió antes de desmayarse.<p>

-¿Te sientes mejor?- una voz femenina la saca de su confusión.

-Traxex! No sabes cómo me alegra verte!- pega un pequeño salto hacia la Arquera, quien se encontraba agachada al lado de ella. La Drow sonríe y le responde con una palmadita sobre su hombro. - ¿Qué sucedió? Me da la sensación de que estuve mucho tiempo fuera- Su compañera señalo hacia un lado del camino. Rilay siguió con la vista la dirección para toparse con Yurnero, Magnus y Huskar.

Sus tres compañeros ve veían cansados, pero con expresión triunfante, bueno, al menos a quienes podía verle el rostro. Estaban sentados atendiendo sus propias heridas, rodeando el guardián sanador de su compañero enmascarado.

Suspiro al verlos a salvo a todos. Clavo su mirada al suelo, decepcionada de sí misma por no haber ayudado en la batalla.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Obtuvimos la victoria- Le habla la Drow, a un a su lado, quien estaba acomodando las flechas en su carcaj y acondicionando su arco.

-Me siento completamente inútil- Responde en voz baja.

Traxex la mira sorprendida, no era normal que Rilay tuviera el ánimo tan bajo. La mira y le devuelve una sonrisa.

-Todos tenemos malos días -le responde con serenidad. Crystal Maiden sigue mirando el piso, con cara de decepción. Drow Ranger suspira profundo.

- Eres una formidable guerrera- la arquera coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera para llamar su atención.- Siempre has sido de gran ayuda, solo que hoy no ha sido tu día.-hace una pequeña pausa- no debes desanimarte por eso, si no lo contrario, analizar por qué te ha sucedido eso y, con ello, elaborar estrategias para que no vuelva a suceder.

-Tienes razón- Responde Rilay pensativa.

-Yo también he tenido de esos días- Traxex levanta la mirada con desgano, al parecer, recordando acontecimientos antiguos.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunta asombrada la joven de cabellos dorados.

-Créeme que sí, y es bastante molesto- Suspira.

Rilay levanta el dedo índice de una mano al aire -Claro… "hay que mantener controlada a la gran Drow Ranger"- cambia la voz y hace una imitación de un supuesto enemigo. La joven azulada la mira sorprendida, parpadea unos segundos, y luego se hechan a reir las dos. A veces se olvidaba, de lo rápido que Crystal Maiden recuperaba sus ánimos.

La admiraba muchísimo, aparte de ser una hermosa joven, era ágil, talentosa y temida. Y no solo eso, sabía que podía contar con ella siempre que la necesitara, era una gran amiga. Aspiraba a ser como ella algún día.

Yurnero se acerca a ellas, cerca de donde estaban sentadas, estaban sus cosas. La doncella se levanta y lo frena.  
>-Juggernaut!-exclama. El enmascarado se voltea a verla.<br>-hm?  
>-Gracias por haberme ayudado antes- le sonríe gratamente por haberla ayudado cuando se encontraba débil en el bosque.<br>-No hay por qué agradecer, es mi deber.- responde haciendo una leve reverencia hacia ella. Siempre tan formal y disciplinado.

El grupo se quedó unas horas en ese lugar reponiendo energías y sanando sus heridas. Una vez que finalizaron, cada quien se fue por su lado.

-Es un honor luchar a su lado - Juggernaut hace una reverencia hacia los demás, da media vuelta y se retira hasta perderse de vista entre los arboles del bosque.

Los demás héroes se despiden y se retiran cada quien por su lado. Drow Ranger y Crystal Maiden caminan juntas hasta el pueblo más cercano. Hablando animadamente, Traxex le cuenta cómo fue que ganaron la batalla.

**Drow verificó el campamento enemigo con su invisibilidad, los demás se encontraban ocultos en diversos flacos cerca de ella. Cuando logran encontrar a los cinco enemigos juntos, planeando un contra ataque, la arquera les hace una señal a sus compañeros. Inicia la batalla saliendo sorpresivamente de su invisibilidad con un Ráfaga. Antes de que los enemigos pudieran reaccionar, Magnus se blinkea en medio de ellos y utiliza Polaridad inversa para mantenerlos juntos en el mismo lugar. Juggernaut entra en acción con su devastador Omnislash, golpeando de gravedad a sus enemigos, mientras Drow y Huskar se encargaban de rematar a los que sobrevivieron a esa temible combinación de ultis.**

-Que genialidad! Eres muy valiente!-exclama Rilay, lo que hace sonreír a su compañera de viaje.

Caminaron unas horas más hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano. Allí ambas mujeres se saludaron y separaron caminos.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado un día de esa batalla y Yurnero ya se encontraba ansioso por luchar nuevamente, estaba en su sangre de guerrero, no podía evitarlo. En su camino, paso por varios pueblos esperando que en alguno pudieran encargarle alguna misión donde pueda luchar, pero al parecer últimamente ha estado todo muy tranquilo.<p>

Detuvo su caminata y se internó en una parte del bosque para meditar y entrenar un poco.  
>Luego de pasar un largo rato meditando sentado en canasta en el piso, tomo su espada que se encontraba a su lado y la desenvaino lentamente. De un salto y con gran velocidad, se paró sobre una pierna y comenzó a hacer agiles movimientos acompañado de su arma.<p>

Paso horas entrenando, sumamente concentrado en sus movimientos, analizando la batalla del día anterior, pensando en los errores cometidos y elaborando nuevas estrategias. Ya era casi de noche, los últimos rayos de sol estaban escondiéndose. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un leve movimiento detrás de unos arbustos a espaldas suya. Apretó el mango de su arma con fuerza. Desconfiando de lo que podía llegar a ocultarse, con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia ese lugar. En efecto y como el sospechaba, se encontraba alguien allí. Agarro al sujeto por el hombro y lo tiro bruscamente hacia atrás, cuando este cayó al piso, el guerrero coloco su espada en su garganta para evitar que este sujeto se moviera.

-Soy yo! No me hagas daño!- exclama una voz femenina.

-¿Crystal Maiden?- Yurnero, sorprendido por la presencia de la joven, retira la espada de su cuello. Le extiende una mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse.-No sabía que era usted, disculpe el ataque- Envaina su espada y hace una pequeña reverencia hacia ella a modo de disculpa.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien, no fue mi intención sorprenderte, discúlpame a mí.- Responde sonriéndole. Inconscientemente se lleva una mano a su hombro, el guerrero la agarro tan fuerte que dejo su mano marcada en ese lugar. Juggernaut lo noto, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberle hecho daño.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

* * *

><p>Hace AÑOS que no escribo, por ende, puede que haya varios errores gramaticales, pido disculpas por ello, si notan alguno, háganmelo saber así los corrijo.<br>Me dieron ganas de probar la combinación magnus, juggernaut y crystal Maiden D:! sus 3 ultis deben ser terribles juntos.  
>Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible! Espero les haya agradado este primer capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?<p>

De verdad era extraño encontrarse con un conocido en medio del bosque, no tenía mucho sentido.

-Ah! Resulta que iba caminando hacia el siguiente pueblo, pero en medio del camino me encontré a un pequeño cachorrito de oso que estaba asustado y parecía perdido y quise ayudarlo a encontrar a sus padres, pero salió corriendo y lo seguí y lo perdí de vista y luego me perdí yo y aquí estoy ahora.- Respondió a la pregunta del guerrero tan atropelladamente que Yurnero tuvo que repasar mentalmente lo que dijo dos veces para terminar entender que sucedió.-espero que el pequeñín haya podido encontrar a su familia- Rylai mira en todas direcciones claramente preocupada para ver si encontraba la cachorro.

-Hm… seguro los encontró.- Juggernaut trata de que se calme y desacelere un poco, se la veía muy alterada, seguramente por el ataque que acababa de recibir por parte de él.

-¿Tú crees?-. La joven lo mira esperanzado. A lo que él solo se limita a sentir con la cabeza.

-Aun así fue muy imprudente de su parte adentrarse de esa manera en el bosque, hay muchos peligros rondando la zona-Yurnero la regaña, de verdad era una locura adentrarse a las espesuras del bosque de forma tan inconsciente, más aun con tantos enemigos y peligros cercanos.- Si no la hubiese reconocido, podría estar muerta en este momento, debe ser más cuidadosa- culmina su reprimenda recordando la situación de hace unos instantes. La doncella baja la cabeza haciendo un puchero aniñado. Suspira profundo y mira a su compañero de batallas.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento, volveré al mi camino- Se sacude un poco la tierra que quedo en su ropa cuando cayó al suelo.-hummm…-mira para todas direcciones- no se para dónde ir.- ríe nerviosamente, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Ni modo-Juggernaut suspira profundamente- permítame guiarla hasta el sendero.

Rylai asiente con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en verdad le aburría viajar sola, acompañada siempre era mucho más agradable. Ambos emprenden el camino. Yurnero iba por delante, ya que él era el guía. Caminaron un rato bastante largo, la joven de cabellos dorados no se había percatado de que se había adentrado tanto en el bosque por perseguir a ese cachorro. Aprovecharon la travesía para platicar de tácticas de combate, combinaciones y demás cosas. Ella escuchaba atentamente todos los consejos que él le daba, sabía que era un guerrero formidable y con gran experiencia, siempre le resulto un honor tenerlo de aliado y luchar a su lado.

De repente, Juggernaut coloca un brazo frente a la Doncella, indicándole que frene su marcha y se lleva un dedo a la boca en señal de que hiciera silencio. Ella lo obedece, al parecer, su compañero había percibido algo extraño. Unos segundos después, ven unos arbustos moviéndose frente a ellos. Ambos se pusieron en pose de guardia esperando atentos para ver que acontecía.

Una pequeña bola de pelos violeta con largas orejas sale rodando de entre los arbustos

-Este es el pequeñín que estaba perdido!-exclama, y se dirige a paso lento hacia el pequeño, para evitar asustarlo como sucedió la vez anterior.

-Espere! No creo que sea una buena- Un rugido ensordecedor impidió que Juggernaut terminara su frase. Una enorme bestia se lanza ferozmente hacia Crystal Maiden. El guerrero se mueve velozmente, toma a la joven por la cintura y da un salto lejos de la embestida de la bestia.

-¡Ulfsaar!-Exclama Rylai reconociendo a su atacante. El gran oso voltea a ver a ambos héroes. Aun aturdido por su fuerte ira, se lanza nuevamente sobre ellos -Espera! Soy yo!- La joven intentaba que su amigo reaccionara, pero era inútil, a esa altura del día había escaza luz, y el viento corría en contra a ellos, por lo que ursa tampoco podía reconocerlos por su aroma. Aun se encontraba en brazos del guerrero samurái, él la deja apartada a unos metros del alboroto, le entrega su espada y corre a enfrentar a la bestia a puño limpio, no quería hacerle daño, conocía a Ursa y sabía que perdía la cordura para proteger a sus cachorros.

La bestia era un guerrero formidable, pero su exceso de ira lo inducia a cometer errores. Yurnero aprovecho uno de sus puntos ciegos y golpeo al oso fuertemente en el cuello, logrando que este callera pesadamente al piso.

Un suave rugido sale de la boca de su cachorro quien, preocupado, corre a los tropezones hacia su padre. Ursa se sienta y sacude su cabeza, recibiendo a su hijo en brazos y acariciando su cabeza para que se tranquilizara. Levanta la vista para ver a sus dos compañeros de lucha dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Disculpas, guerreros-se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia hacia ellos- últimamente muchos cazadores han rondado la zona y temo por el bienestar de mi cachorro, me enfurezco demasiado y pierdo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, entendemos perfectamente, no debes disculparte, estabas protegiendo a tu cachorro - Rylai se acerca a su peludo amigo y coloca una mano en su hombro. AL ver a su padre más tranquilo, el pequeño oso entra en confianza con la joven y le extiende los brazos, lo cual ella, gustosa, lo recibe y alza acunándolo de un lado a otro suavemente.

-¿Cazadores por estas zonas?- Pregunta un poco extrañado el guerrero samurái. Ulfsaar asiente con la cabeza.

-Muchos animales han abandonado la zona preocupados por ello, han aparecido hace algunas semanas, ya se han cobrado muchas vidas- dijo con enfado- Los habitantes de la zona me contactaron para encargarme de la situación, pero no pensé que fueran tantos enemigos a quienes me enfrentaba-giro la cabeza y observo a su cachorro que aún se encontraba muy a gusto en manos de Rylai- tampoco conté conque me siguiera hasta aquí, eso me impide trabajar con cuidado, temo por su vida- observo preocupado.

-Te ayudaremos a detenerlos- La joven interrumpe la charla, con expresión decidida- No tolero a ese tipo de personas.- Se voltea a ver a su compañero de viaje, en busca de complicidad, sonríe al ver que Juggernaut le afirma con la cabeza.

-Se los agradezco- Ursa toma a su cachorro nuevamente y lo coloca en sus hombros. Los tres héroes comienzan a caminar por el bosque y se dirigen hacia la aldea más cercana, necesitaban dejar al pequeño oso en un lugar seguro antes de lanzarse a la búsqueda de los desgraciados cazadores.

Luego de una larga caminata llegan al pueblo. Era un lugar pequeño pero pintoresco, los faroles alumbraban las calles con una luz cálida que exaltaba la belleza de ese lugar. Se dirigieron hacia la alcaldía, donde se encontraba el alcalde del pueblo, un hombre ya en entrada edad, quien había pedido ayuda a Ursa desde un principio. El anciano los recibe inmediatamente y los hace pasar a su despacho, donde es actualizado sobre la situación.

-Agradezco que quieran ayudar a la causa, pero me temo que no contamos con el dinero suficiente para poder pagarles por esto- explica el alcalde con expresión de decepción.

-No deseamos dinero, queremos ayudar-Se apresura a contestar Rylai. Sus compañeros asienten en conformidad a la respuesta de ella. El anciano se anima y les da la mano a cada uno de los héroes agradeciéndoles su generosidad. Mando a llamar a un asistente y le ordeno que prepararan alojamiento y cena para los viajeros, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

Salieron de la alcaldía, guiados por el asistente del alcalde hacia el hospedaje que les ofrecieron. Llegaron a una gran casona rustica, construida de madera y piedra, tenía un pequeño camino de entrada rodeado de flores y faroles. A Rylai le pareció un lugar hermoso.  
>Al parecer, ese hospedaje funcionaba también como comedor, ya que había muchos habitantes cenando allí. EL asistente se apresuró a hablar con la posadera para alistar el hospedaje de los guerreros.<p>

-No se preocupe por mí y mi cachorro, estamos más cómodos durmiendo fuera- Ursa le indica al secretario que es innecesario preparar una habitación para él y su cría.

-Me encargare de prepararle lo que necesite- responde el asistente al oso. Luego de terminar de hablar con la encargada del lugar, se despide de los héroes y se retira del lugar.

Los tres guerreros acuerdan encontrarse temprano en la mañana para salir en búsqueda de esos mal nacidos. Ursa llama a su cachorro quien se encontraba jugando con la joven hechicera, ambos miran al oso con cara de reproche, se estaban divirtiendo. El pequeñín saludo a Rilay y a Yurnero y se retira con su padre.

Luego de saludar a su compañero, se dirigen a una mesa y se sientan, dispuestos a cenar. Un joven se acerca rápidamente para traerles bebida y un gran tazón de guiso. La joven le agradece amablemente, toma sus cubiertos y se dispone a cenar. Juggernaut junta sus manos en señal de agradecimiento por la comida. Lleva una mano a su máscara y la levanta apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder comer y no dejar ver su rostro a la vez.

Rylai clava su vista en su compañero, ¿se acababa de levantar su máscara?, estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo así, que olvido que debajo de esa figura de madera se encontraba el verdadero rostro del guerrero. Una intensa curiosidad la invadió, no podía quitar la vista de él, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Yurnero.

-Ni lo piense- respondió él, al parecer leyéndole la mente a Rylai, quien se avergüenza un poco, ¿tan obvia era?.

-¿Jamás se ha quitado esa máscara?- pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

-Solo para lo necesario- responde cortante, estaba demasiado concentrado saboreando su comida, la cual encontraba exquisita.

-¿Alguien ha visto su rostro alguna vez?-Vuelve a preguntar. Juggernaut deja la cuchara al lado de su tazón y la mira fijamente.

-Se le enfriará la comida- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-No quería incomodarte, disculpa-

El resto de la cena paso en silencio entre ellos. Crystal Maiden noto que la miraban de una mesa contigua a la suya, donde se encontraban varios jóvenes, al parecer pasados de copas. La encargada de la posada les había pedido a los sujetos que se retiraran del lugar, ya que a esa hora, el servicio de comedor había cerrado. Pero ellos no le hacían caso, seguían en sus asuntos, hablando en voz alta, molestando a los demás clientes, burlándose de la señora encargada y clavándole la vista a la dama de hielo.

Rylai se enfadó por la actitud tan desconsiderada, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a paso firme donde se encontraban esos sujetos.

-La señora les ha pedido amablemenbte que se retiren- Los miro desafiante y con enfado.  
>Los hombres la miraron y comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente.<p>

-"la señora les ha pedido blablá"- uno trata de imitar su voz, burlando lo que ella acababa de decir.

-No sea grosero, y retírese de aquí por favor.- Rylai estaba perdiendo la paciencia, le sacaba de quicio las personas de ese tipo.

Yurnero seguía sentado en su lugar, de espaldas a la situación, pero estando atento a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió como el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse, eso no podía ser una buena señal, Rylai de verdad estaba enfadada.

Uno de los sujetos se lanzó sobre ella con ansias de tocarla, no había que olvidar que la joven era bastante atractiva.

-¡Suéltame degenerado!- Rylai congelo el brazo entero del hombre y lo empujó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la mesa, ensuciándose con los restos de comida y bebida que había sobre ésta.

-¿Acaso crees que por ser la Doncella de Cristal puedes con nosotros? Que niña boba- otro de los hombres se jacto de ella, arrastrando sus palabras debido a su borrachera. El resto de los 5 hombres se lanzó hacia ella. La joven dio un paso hacia atrás, no quería pelear allí y traerle problemas a la posadera.

-La dama ha dicho que se retiren- el samurái se para frente a ella, frenando el avance de los sujetos.

-Oh ¡El gran juggernaut!- exclama irónicamente uno de ellos- seguro eres pura habladuría hahaha!- se abalanza sobre él lanzando un muy impreciso puñetazo, el cual no era ni necesario esquivar. Mientras el guerrero trataba de evitar una pelea absurda. Uno de los sujetos logro escabullirse por debajo de las mesas y se colocó tras la doncella. Rylai estaba tan pendiente de su compañero que no se percató de la presencia de este hombre, el cual la tomo sorpresivamente por detrás sujetando sus pechos. Emitió un corto y pequeño grito, intento zafarse del agarre de ese desagradable hombre, pero no pudo.

Yurnero giro su cabeza al escuchar el grito de su compañera. Un inmenso calor invadió su cuerpo, lo que acababa de ver lo saco completamente de sus casillas. Ignoro completamente a los 4 sujetos que tenía frente suyo y se dirigió a ese mal nacido.

-No-comienza a decir en voz baja-la- continúa elevando un poco la voz- ¡TOQUES!- Agarra violentamente al sujeto por el cuello y lo separa de ella. Seguidamente le proporciona un formidable puñetazo que hace salir volando al sujeto por los aires, cayendo pesadamente sobre unas sillas. El sujeto se levanta adolorido, lo mira asustado y sale corriendo del lugar.

Yurnero clava su vista a los otros sujetos quienes luego de ver semejante fuerza, corren asustadamente a la salida tras su otro compañero.

-Gracias-Crystal Maiden le agradece con escasa voz, aun algo perturbada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- se voltea y da unos pasos hacia ella, se preocupó al ver la expresión asustada en el rostro de su compañera, pero por suerte su máscara impidió que ello se note. Ella asiente con la cabeza. La posadera se acercó hacia ellos agradeciendo su ayuda, pero lamentando el desorden que esos sujetos ocasionaron en el comedor.

-No se preocupe, le ayudare a ordenar-Rylai se recupera de la situación y sonríe a la posadera ofreciéndole su ayuda. Levantaron las mesas y sillas tumbadas en el suelo, limpiaron la comida caída y retiraron los utensilios esparcidos por allí.

Terminaron de ordenar el lugar más rápido de lo que esperaban. La señora se dirigió al mostrador y les entrego una llave a cada uno, correspondiente a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Pasen por aquí por favor- los guio a través de un pasillo hasta llegar a dos puertas que se encontraban una al lado de la otra.-Es aquí, cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy a su disposición, buenas noches- los saludo amablemente y se retiró.

Abrieron la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes de ingresar a la suya, Yurnero se dirigió a su compañera.

-No...-comienza a decir sin quitar la vista de la perilla de la puerta.- nadie me ha visto sin mi máscara jamás.- el guerrero responde a la pregunta que ella le había hecho durante la cena y no quiso responderle antes. Rilay sonríe ante su respuesta.

-Buenas noches Yurnero – levanta una mano en señal de saludo, y entre pequeñas y sutiles risitas entra a su habitación.

A pesar de conocerse hacia tanto tiempo, esa fue la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, y debió admitir que le agrado bastante.

* * *

><p>Final del capítulo 2! No tengo mucho que decir ni comentar, lo escribí mientras estaba trabajando xD (mala mi actitud) así que, a pesar de que lo revise, puede que se me haya escapado algún que otro error por allí entre tanta interrupción de clientes.<p>

Saludos!


End file.
